


Caught On The Wrong Foot

by goopyie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fetish, Foot Fetish, L has a foot fetish, L is a Dick, L likes feet, Light was a foot model, M/M, Please read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Light gets handcuffed to the bed, porn?, this is good i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Light was once a model for a foot fetish porn site. L regularly jerks off to him without realizing who's feet he's hot for. The only problem? Light has a very distinct pattern of moles on his ankle and L happens to catch him with no shoes on one day. He knows the feet immediately.





	Caught On The Wrong Foot

It'd been a long day, there being multiple cases that needed solved and L being the only one qualified to solve them. He'd just settled into his chair and was typing in the web address to his favorite porn site when the door was thrown open, a raging Light stomping his way in. 

"Ryuzaki! What is this?!" Light held up his arm to reveal a handcuff clasped to his wrist with the other side hanging free. "What's the big idea here?!" 

L had turned slowly in his chair and looked at Light with one of his most uninterested gazes. "Light, I'm hurt. Why would you think it was me that did such a thing?" 

Light glared at L. "Ryuzaki, this isn't funny. Unlock it immediately!!"

L rolled his eyes and stood from his seat, walking over to Light. "Fine, fine..." He paused, his eyes catching something peculiar as he was looking down. 

There, right on Light's ankle, was the pattern of moles L had looked at on multiple occasions while jerking off. Was it just a coincidence that Light just so happened to have the exact same pattern, in the exact same place? Or was the pair of feet he'd been jerking off to belong to none other than Light?

Light raised a brow at L's sudden quietness. "Ryuzaki! Unlock these already! I don-" He was cut off as he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed by an eerily quiet L. The other end of the handcuffs clicked around his other wrist, the chain stuck behind the bedpost keeping his arms stuck above his head.

"What the hell, Ryuzaki?! What are you doing, get off me!" Light screamed as he twisted and kicked underneath L. 

L moved to where he had one of Light's legs pinned while he held the other, his free hand pushing up Light's pant leg before traversing his bare leg slowly.

Light's face scrunched in anger as he glared at L, trying to free his leg. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

L paused and looked up at Light through half-lidded eyes. "Light..." He kissed Light's calf softly. "You never told me you were a model for a foot fetish site..."

Light's face flushed as he stopped fighting, his eyes downcast as he tried to hide his shame. He grit his teeth. "Its none of your business!" 

L trailed kisses down Light's calf, stopping to admire the pattern of moles on his ankle. "It is... These feet, I've looked at them countless times... adored them... masturbated to them..." L paused once more as he looked up to Light. "If i'd known they were right here in front of me this whole time..."

Light's face turned red at L's sudden declaration, but he tried to keep his voice calm. "W-what the hell are you even going on about. Let me go already and take these damn things off. I don't have time for this."

L hummed in thought, quickly going over a couple scenarios before deciding on his answer. "Nope." L popped the 'p' sound. "I want to admire these beautiful feet while i have the chance..."

L pressed his lips to the heel of Light's foot before trailing them softly to the top. Once at the top of Light's foot, L stuck out his tongue and licked across it. He'd thought of doing this countless times while looking at pictures of these very same feet, but he never once imagined he'd be able to act them out for real. He brought his mouth to Light's little toe, encasing it in his mouth as he sucked on it. 

Light clenched his teeth, ready to either yell at L or to kick him. But the feeling of Light's lips on his foot, his tongue licking... It felt weird, but... not in a bad way. Then he yelped, the feeling of warmth encompassing his toe and the sucking surprising him.

L gave each of Light's toes the same amount of attention, sucking and nibbling on them to his hearts content. 

 As each of his toes got the same attention, Light began to feel weird... almost... pleasured? He practically froze at the thought, he couldn't be... A soft moan escaped his mouth in his stupor, causing his face to turn a darker shade of red.  

At the sound of Light letting out a moan, L peered up at him with a brow raised and a laugh at the edge of his lips. "Enjoying this, Light-kun?" He asked condescendingly.

Light glared down at L, but it lost its effect with the way he looked so disheveled and out of breath. "Y-you-!" He squeaked as he was once again cut off by L who went back to adoring Light's feet.

L enjoyed himself to the fullest, making sure to not leave any part of Light's foot untouched. Unaware to Light's growing... problem.

Light felt warm as L continued to adore his foot, his teeth clenched to prevent himself from letting out any unwanted noises. He could feel himself growing hard though... what a predicament this was. Light's face was bright red as he tried to hide in the crook of his shoulder.

L finished his adoring with one last lick before pulling back with a satisfied look. Looking over Light and seeing how disheveled and... horny he was made him let out a chuckle. "It seems you enjoyed that Light... We should do this again sometime, yes?"

Light glared at L, his face still flushed and the rest of him disheveled. "Y-you-! Like hell! Fuck you, unhook these things already you damn pervert!"

L raised a brow with a smirk on his face. "What? Don't you at least want me to help out with your little... problem?" He ran a finger lightly near Light's bulge. "Though, i'm not really interested in the rest of you so i'd say no if you asked." L shrugged before leaning over and unhooking the handcuffs from Light's wrists, turning back afterward and going back to his desk to work. 

Light sat up and got off the bed, walking over to the door before turning back and glaring at L's back. "You dick..." Light mumbled, still glaring, before turning back around and leaving quickly. 


End file.
